The Queen's Live On
by SwashyJane
Summary: Sequel to The Queen's. Lois, Oliver and family are once again whipped into a romantic adventure, what will be the outcome? AU. Finally complete! look out for the third one soon!
1. Chapter 1

A Lollie Family Fanfic

(Sequel To Lollie Fanfic)

Disclaimer: No I don't own Smallville or anything related, I do own my original characters of: Robbie Queen and Patricia Thomas

Note: Mostly leaning towards Lois's POV, sometimes Oliver's

The Daily Planet

Lois Lane was sitting at her desk across from Clark Kent researching a story on spiders. The 4:00 news came on the T.V and Lois looked at her watch.

"Oh Shit! I'm late to pick up Robbie again!" she screeched at herself. Quickly, she jumped up and gathered all of her stuff. Clark looked at her bewildered.

"Uh, you know Lois that Lana can go get him? She's at home today," said Clark. Lois shot him a look that said _SHUT THE HELL UP. _"Thanks, but no thanks Smallville, I'm perfectly capable of picking up my first grade son from school" said Lois putting her flats on to walk to the bus stop. Clark looked at the sudden footwear change and laughed.

"Lois, you're married to a billionare, and you still take the bus?"

"Shut up Smallville, I'm all for going green!" she shouted while running out of the bullpen.

LuthorCorp/Queen Industries

Oliver Queen sat at his desk in his LuthorCorp/Queen Industries Office. He was busy filling out paperwork when he glanced at the photo of Lois and his son Robbie on his desk and smiled. That photo was taken last Christmas, exactly one year from when Robbie was shot. The thought reminded him of his busy reporter wife, he grabbed his cellphone and dialed her number.

**"Hi I'm going to pick up Robbie and we'll meet you at your office" her voice piped into the speaker. **

**"Okay, tell him I have a suprise for him!" said Oliver.**

**"Alright then, gotta go! I love you bye!" she hung up the phone quickly. **Oliver glanced at his watch and chuckled at her once again lateness. He then returned back to his paperwork and awaited his family to walk through the door.

Smallville Elementary School

Lois pulled her Mercedes into the school parking lot and ran into the school. She walked into the office where Robbie was waiting on the bench with his teacher ."Baby I'm sorry, I got so held up at the planet" she said walking to take his backpack. stood up quickly and looked a little perturbed.

"Mrs. Queen, this is the third time this week, how can we make this better?" she said her arms folded.

"Mommy? I have to go potty" said Robbie urgently.

"Okay go!" said Lois with a laugh. She then turned her attention back to Ms. Thomas.

"Patricia, how many times have I told you call me Lois"

"..."

"Lois,"

"Mrs. Queen, I don't know if your lifestyle is good for Robbie's education" said .

"My husband and I both try our best, we run a busy life, if you notice he's in a small public school? We could easily enroll him in some anti-childhood prep program, but we don't" said Lois's voice building.

"But is your effort enough?" said Ms. Thomas. Lois was beginning to get angry, but she kept calm.

"Ms. Thomas, just because my husband and I run the biggest merged company in the country, and I work full-time at The Daily Planet, doesn't mean we don't love Robbie. We love our son more than anything in the world!"

"Yes but.." Patricia tried to speak, but Lois cut her off.

"It won't happen again I promise you" said Lois slipping a wrap of dollar bills into Ms. Thomas's hand. Ms. Thomas smiled and nodded her head.

"Very well Mrs. Queen, but next time I don't want the bribe, I want Robbie to be on time to school and picked up on time" said Ms. Thomas sternly.

"Thanks It won't happen again" said Lois. Robbie ran out from the bathroom.

"Bye !" said Robbie taking his mother's hand and walking to her car with her. Lois felt a little guilty about the money bribery, but when you are desperate and your married to a billionaire, sometimes duty calls. When they got in the car and on the freeway back to Metropolis, Robbie almost fell asleep.

"Robbie you are usually bouncing off of the car!" said Lois glancing into the mirror.

"I know Mama I'm just tired" said Robbie quietly.

"Tired of what?" asked Lois curiously.

"Just getting up early" said Robbie. Lois had a hard time believing him but let it slip. Something was fishy with this Patricia Thomas girl and Lois was determined to find out. First, she had to lighten Robbie's mood.

"Guess What?'"

"What?!" asked Robbie excitedly.

"Daddy has a surprise for you!"

"What is it?! What is it?!" said Robbie all of the sudden perked up. Lois sighed relief that he was in a good mood after all.

"It wouldn't be surprise if I told you!" said Lois laughing.

"Okay I'll wait" said Robbie patiently. The rest of the ride to Metropolis was filled with singing out loud to the Power Rangers theme song. Lois did half to admit is was pretty annoying, but she was grateful to have her son with her.

LuthorCorp/Queen Industries

Lois and Robbie walked into the building and took the elevator up to Oliver's office. They walked in the double doors and Robbie ran straight into his Father's arms.

"DADDY!" he hugged his Father tightly. Lois watched with a smile.

"Hey buddy, how is my favorite little boy in the world?" said Oliver kissing him on the cheek.

"Great! Mommy said you had a surprise for me!" said Robbie excitedly. Oliver smiled his full grin and walked over to his desk and opened a drawer, he pulled out a silver and gold "Power Rangers" action figures. Robbie went crazy and took them from his Father's hands.

"NO WAY! THESE ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND! HOLY CRAPS!" he started jumping up and down and running around the room playing with them. Oliver laughed then turned to his wife and put his hands around her waist and kissed her lips softly. They sat down on the sofa and leaned back.

"And how is the most beautiful woman in the world?" he said pulling her close. Lois leaned into him more, she had never felt more loved by anyone other than Oliver. He treated her so lovingly and caring.

"I am fantastic, how did you get those action figures? Robbie said those are impossible to get" she said kissing his chin down to his neck.

"I have friends in high places" he said smugly.

"You know we cant keep spoiling him like this, he's going to be a brat just like you!" said Lois jokingly and she playfully caressed his hair. All of the sudden the double doors opened and Tess Mercer stormed through the doors. Her bouncy red curls bobbing with her.

"I'm sorry I hope I'm not interrupting anything" she said slightly embarrassed. Oliver and Lois quickly got off of each other and stood up, Robbie didn't even notice her presence.

"Tess, no come in" said Oliver going back into business mode and walking to his desk. Lois started to reorganize his coffee table while Robbie played in the corner on the other side of the room. Tess slapped some paperwork down and they had a quiet conversation. Lois tried to listen, but she couldn't hear. If it was important Oliver would tell her. Oliver nodded and Tess walked out, her heels clicking against the ground. As she passed Lois she smiled and said Hello, Lois did the same. Lois had never liked Tess Mercer, but she knew she ran a good company with Oliver and it would mean a lot to him if they just got along. Oliver finished the paperwork while Lois wrote on her laptop. When he finished he locked up and suggested that they go to eat.

"What do you say I treat you to a nice dinner?" said Oliver to Lois and Robbie. Robbie still fascinated by his new toys already had something in mind.

"McDonald's!" he shouted excitedly.

"Not exactly what I planned, but I'd like to go home actually" said Oliver relived.

"Okay sounds good to me" said Lois. They packed their things and walked out the door.

Queen Towers

When the happy family finished their fast food, Robbie went to get ready for bed. Lois was cleaning up while Oliver was on the phone. When he got off Lois turned and looked at him.

"What do you think about Patricia Thomas?" asked Lois curiously.

"You mean Robbie's teacher? She's your typical teacher, cute, smart and never stops smiling" said Oliver sarcastically.

"Well I don't think so," said Lois. Oliver was puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know she gave me shit today about us being late"

"All teachers give parents shit, it's what they do" said Oliver thinking nothing of this hunch.

"No Ollie, she was telling me that our lifestyle isn't good for Robbie" said Lois. Oliver immediately perked up.

"Why is she telling us how we live our life?"

"That's what I'm wondering, and Robbie seems almost shaken and tired after school, how tiring can the first grade really be?" said Lois with wonder.

"We should look into this honey, I don't want Robbie to be in any kind of danger" said Oliver getting up to get Robbie into bed.

"Okay, I'm going to call Chloe and Lana see if maybe Phoebe and Conner are the same" said Lois walking to the phone. It rang twice before Jimmy picked up.

**"Hey cousin, what's up?" said Jimmy.**

**"Can I talk to Chloe?" said Lois impatiently. There was a pause while Jimmy gave the phone to his wife.**

**"Hey Lo," said Chloe.**

**"Hey you, I've got a question"**

**"Okay shoot" said Chloe eagerly. **

**"Has Phoebe been acting overly tired and depressed after school?" **

**"Actually, yeah she has it's really odd, she is usually talking non-stop and every day she is just quiet and reserved until dinner, then she perks up again"**

**"Hmm, Robbie has been acting the same way, I think it has something to do with their teacher Patricia Thomas" said Lois totally confused.**

**"You call Lana and see if Conner is acting the same way, and I'll look into Patricia more" said Chloe going into her reporter researcher mode. **

**"Okay I'm on it, love you bye"**

**"Love you bye" said Chloe. **Lois hung up the phone and walked to her son's room where Oliver was putting him to sleep. The sight brought tears to her eyes.

"Goodnight Robbie, I love you" said Oliver as he tucked him in and looked over at Lois. She walked in and kissed him goodnight.

"Night Robbie, have sweet dreams baby" she kissed him and stroked his hair.

"Goodnight Mommy, Goodnight Daddy, I love you" said Robbie dozing off to sleep. Lois and Oliver stood and watched their son sleep and then they retreated to bed. They were both in bed and Lois was laying in Oliver's arms. Oliver was kissing her hair and face while whispering "I Love You's". Lois again marveled at his affection for her. They had been married for 7 years now and no matter what, it was the same love they had when they first married, only they were even more in love. He had managed to balance being "Green Arrow", Oliver Queen and the family man. Oliver perked up all of the sudden.

"Lois?" he said innocently.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought of having another kid?" . Lois was surprised but not against it.

"Well sort of, why?"

"I don't know I was just thinking, it would be fun to have a big family one day"

"Whoa hold your horses stable boy, let's take care of Robbie, if another one happens, it happens, but were not planning anything" said Lois firmly but jokingly. Oliver got the message and backed off. They continued to love one another with whispers and kisses all through the night.

The Next Day-The Daily Planet

After Lois woke up this morning and dropped Robbie off at school (on time) she headed to the Planet to work. Oliver was busy at the office, so she couldn't meet him. It was lunch time and she wanted to leave, Clark was tied up so she would call Chloe and Lana.

The Metropolis Cafe'

Lois called both Chloe and Lana who were working at the Isis Foundation that day and the three women met at The Metropolis Cafe. They found a table and sat to sip their coffee.

"Yeah, Conner is acting the exact same way as Phoebe and Robbie" said Lana disturbed. Lois and Chloe exchanged glances.

"Then there is something about her that is just not right" said Lois. Chloe grinned and pulled a folder that had Patricia's name on it.

"Hello? Do you guys know me?" she said with a giggle. Lana and Lois both laughed then opened the folder and looked at the information together.

"Turns out, we've got ourselves a meteor infected teacher, she was caught in the first meteor shower in a field of fire, but she didn't show any symptoms until after the second one" said Chloe.

"Do we know exactly what her ability is?" asked Lana concerned. Lois was worried for her son, curious and on a hot lead, and totally confused all at the same time.

"No, but it has something to do with fire" said Chloe.

"I think we should do some investigation, hands on investigation" said Lois with a mischievous smile. Lana and Chloe both agreed. Then Lana had a lightbulb moment.

"Wait a second, I swear I've seen this girl before" said Lana observing her picture. She quickly got out her blackberry and typed in a bunch of codes that Chloe and Lois didn't understand what they meant.

"Hey Lana, remember us? The sisters that are outside your brain?"said Lois sarcastically. She pulled out Chloe's laptop, then plugged her blackberry into the drive. While they were waiting for the files to download she explained.

"Remember when Lex was testing on the meteor infected in 33.1? Well, I know she was one of the guinea pigs there, I've see those features before" said Lana confidently. The files finally loaded and the three girls leaned in to watch Lana work her magic. A whole screen with all of Patricia's lab information popped up.

"Oh my God" all three exclaimed at the same time. They all stared at the screen in horror.

"She can set fire to any child, only to leave them exhausted and depressed!" said Chloe hyperventilating. Lana immediately got her cellphone out and called Clark. Lois was frozen, her poor baby, her niece and nephew all three were in danger at this moment. Clark picked up after the first ring.

**"Hey beautiful, I ca..." Lana interrupted him. **

**"Clark! short-story short, Conner's teacher is a meteor freak fire blowing child abuser! you have to go and get Conner, Robbie, and Phoebe! Rescue the rest too!" said Lana in panic. Clark hung up without saying goodbye, he was going now. **The three girls packed their stuff and ran to Chloe's Yarris. Chloe sped to Smallville while Lois called Oliver (who was going as Green Arrow) and Lana called Jimmy for Chloe.

Smallville Elementary School

Lois, Lana, and Chloe got there at the same time that JImmy got there. Of course, Oliver and Clark were already at the scene. Lana and Chloe were both in tears, but Lois was just frozen in fear. Jimmy ran over to them. He embraced Chloe and tried to get through to her.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Smallville Elementary School

Lois, Lana, and Chloe got there at the same time that JImmy got there. Of course, Oliver and Clark were already at the scene. Lana and Chloe were both in tears, but Lois was just frozen in fear. Jimmy ran over to them. He embraced Chloe and tried to get through to her.

"Has she done anything?" asked Jimmy.

"No, but she will" said Chloe who was completely freaking out.

"We called 911" said Lana. Lois stood there for a few minutes completely frozen.

"I'm going in" said Lois taking off her jacket. Chloe looked at her in horror.

"LO, ARE YOU CRAZY? You would get burned too, then there is no saving anyone" said Chloe. All of sudden the school burst into flames.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Lana. Lois again froze, she was so afraid she couldn't move. Oliver and Clark had already gone in and out bringing out other peoples children. They all stood helplessly when Clark emerged with Conner and Phoebe. They were embraced by their parents and Lois.

"Clark, where are Ollie and Robbie" said Lois's voice breaking.

"Lois, I'm going in to get them now" said Clark running towards the building. Lois lost it and started running towards the burning school.

"LOIS!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" screamed her family, she didn't care. All she did was kept running. Just as she made it to the building, an ash-covered Oliver emerged with their son in his arms. Lois ran towards them and embraced them both. There was no words for the family reunion. The whole entire family of friends stood together for a few moments, Oliver and Clark went in to find Patricia Thomas. Lois was with her son, niece, and nephew at the Ambulence while she waited for her best friend and husband to return. She always worried when Oliver was in danger, but she had known ever since she started dating him, that it was simply part of the job. Clark sped out covered in ash, but Oliver wasn't in sight.

"I CAN'T FIND PATRICIA OR OLIVER!" said Clark panicked.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND OLIVER?! YOU ARE CLARK KENT DAMN IT! IF YOU CAN'T FIND HIM THAN I WILL!" said Lois who once again ran towards the burning building. She ran into a burning classroom. She could hear Clark right behind her. When she first inhaled the smoke, it was like she was back in Kane Gross's hostage room. She got down on the ground and crawled while shouting her husbands name.

"OLLIE! OLIVER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU PLEASE BABY I NEED YOU! OLLIE!" she continued to cry out for him. Through the flames she heard his voice.

"Lois?" he sounded raspy and she could barely hear him. She followed his voice and found him lying in an unheated spot.

"OLIVER!" she ran to his side and held him in her arms while looking through the flames for a way out. She began to cry hysterically and tried to calm herself by calming him down.

"It's okay babe, I'm going to get us out of here! Clark will be here soon I promise " said Lois.

"CLARK! CLARK! WHERE ARE YOU WE NEED YOU!" screamed Lois. Oliver reached his weak hands through the smoke to touch her face.

"I love you Lois, more than my whole world, and I love Robbie more than my whole world, please take care of him" said Oliver, who's voice was fading by the minute.

"Don't you start saying goodbye, don't do this! you can't go, I love you too much! Please don't leave me!" cried Lois. Oliver's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell limp in her arms. "OH MY GOD! NO! NO! CLARK!" Lois screamed at the top of her lungs. All of the sudden Clark appeared amongst the flames.

"LOIS!" he ran to her and embraced her tight, then he looked at Oliver.

"Please Clark! We have to get him out of here!" said Lois in tears. Clark picked up Lois and put Oliver across his back and sped out of the room. When they reached outside they brought Ollie to the ambulance. The EMT's tried to check Lois for injury, but she refused, she only wanted to be with Oliver. He was alive (contrary to belief that he wasn't), but barely breathing. They were rushing him to the hospital. Lois made sure that Robbie was okay before she left with them.

"Is Daddy going to be okay?" asked Robbie in tears. Lois hugged him tightly.

"Yes he will, you are going to stay Aunt Chloe and Uncle Jimmy tonight okay?"said Lois. Chloe walked over and took Robbie's hand.

"It's time to go baby, don't worry Mom will take care of everything" said Chloe lovingly. Robbie ran to get in the car with Jimmy and Phoebe while Chloe hugged Lois.

"Take care okay? I love you and we are praying for you" said Chloe walking away. Before Lois jumped into the ambulance with Oliver, Clark walked over and hugged her.

"I'm going to search for Patricia, we've got the police involved, I promise you everything will be okay" said Clark.

"Thanks Smallville, I know I can always count on you" said Lois. Just then EMT stepped out of the ambulance.

"Mrs. Queen, we are ready to go". Lois looked at Clark one last time, then she jumped into the ambulance. Chloe, Jimmy, Phoebe and Robbie drove home, while Lana and Conner said goodbye to Clark, after that they drove to Chloe and Jimmy's apartment. The ambulance started with a jerk, and then they were off.

Metropolis General Hospital

While they were stabilizing Oliver, Lois was sitting on a bench outside of the E.R. helplessly. She was almost in hysterics, when felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and spin her into a hug. It was her sister Lucy Lane.

"Lo? Oh my god, I came as soon as I heard, how is he?" said Lucy embracing her tightly. Lois hugged her back for a few moments without saying a word.

"Luce, I can't believe your here! I haven't seen you since Christmas last year! Oliver is doing okay, it's still touch and go, he was burned and inhaled alot of smoke" said Lois. Lucy sat down with Lois on the bench and consoled her sister.

"Well I know Oliver and he's strong, he'll pull through. Speaking of which how is Robbie? Is he okay?" asked Lucy concerned.

"He's okay, he suffered a little bit of smoke inhalation, but he's healthy, mainly he's just concerned about Oliver" said Lois.

"Yeah I bet, I'd go see him and everyone, but I think I'll stay here with you" said Lucy.

"You don't have too, are you sure?" said Lois.

"I want to" said Lucy determined. They sat for a few minutes, then the doctor appeared out of Oliver's surgery room.

"Mrs. Queen, I'm Dr. Kaylin and we've managed to stabilize your husband," said the dashing male doctor. Lois and Lucy both sighed a relieved sigh.

"But, he's not out of the woods yet, he suffered second degree burns to the chest, and third degree smoke inhalation, we would like to keep him overnight" said the doctor seriously.

"Okay, thank you" said Lois.

"Of course, just a few moments and you can see him" said Dr. Kaylin. Lois nodded her head and sat back down with Lucy. What felt like a lifetime, was only 10 minutes. Then a young nurse with black hair stepped out and told them that they could see him.

"Go, I'll wait for you" said Lucy giving her sister a hug. Lois smiled at her and then she stepped into the room. Oliver was covered in cuts and bruises, but his face was intact. He was sleeping, so Lois pulled up a chair next to his bed. She sat in silence and held his hand. Her silent tears streamed uncontrollably down her face. After a few minutes of this she spoke softly.

"Ollie? I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here and I will never leave your side" said Lois. Oliver stirred in his state.

"I love you and you can never leave me, not now, you can't leave Robbie either, he needs his Father, I need you, we need you". Oliver heard her voice. The one woman in the world he would gladly die for. His wife, his beautiful wife was alive. He remembered the flashbacks of his whole life that occured before he blacked out. First he saw his parents, Tess Mercer on the island, and His favorite, the first time he saw Lois, The justice league, Lois on their wedding day, Robbie after he was born, Lois and Robbie on Christmas, and lastly Lois's cries while he was practically dying in her arms. After that it as nothing. Dark, cold, blank nothing. He obviously made it through, because Lois was at his bedside in a hospital. He finally fluttered his eyes open. Lois was speechless.

"Hey" she said barely breathing.

"Hey" said Oliver scratchy.

"You're awake, I thought I'd lost you forever"

"Me too, but you would've been fine, Clark would have taken care of you and Robbie, Tess would've taken the company, and my fortune would go to you" said Oliver confidently.

"Don't talk like that," Lois was horrified that he had been that close and prepared for it.

"Where's Robbie?" asked Oliver.

"He's at Chloe's, he's fine" said Lois with reassurance.

"Did Clark find Patricia?"

"No, he'll call as soon as he does"

"I'm out of here, I can help him!" Oliver was angry and felt helpless in that hospital bed. He wanted to be out saving the world with Clark. Lois gently tucked him back into the bed.

"No, you are going to stay here until you're healed, the Doc wants to keep you overnight" said Lois. Oliver shook his head in disbelief.

"Okay fine, but how are you holding up?" he asked stroking her hand then squeezing it.

"I'm okay, The Queen's are survivors" she said with a laugh.

"You've got that right, and I know that not much can keep a Lane down" said Oliver.

"Speaking of Lane's, Lucy is outside" said Lois walking to the door to let her in. Lucy walked in with her usual 100 watt smile.

"Hey big brother!" said Lucy walking over to squeeze his wrist. Lois and Lucy stayed with Oliver until he fell asleep. Then Lucy went home, while Lois fell asleep on the sofa in the hospital room.

The Talon

Meanwhile at the Talon, Robbie lay in his Uncle Jimmy's bass fishing sleeping bag on the floor. It was soft, warm, and full of love. His cousin Phoebe was in her hot pink and lime green comforter in the bed beside was sleeping peacefully and she didn't even stir. Across the apartment, he could hear his Aunt and Uncle talking softly while Jimmy was watching "The Tonight Show" on T.V. and Chloe was reading "The Memory Keepers Daughter". He didn't remember much of what happened today, all he remembered was his teacher getting angry, the next thing he knew his Dad (as Green Arrow), and his Uncle Clark were pulling him from his burning classroom. He had been protecting his cousin Phoebe along with his cousin Conner, when all of the sudden he fell backwards and he couldn't find them. There was flames everywhere, then it all was black. He remembered his Father carrying him out of the flames and outside to his Mother's embrace. He decided not to think about it now, before it could give him nightmares. He then fell into a deep and surprisingly peaceful slumber, but then he was awakened by his cousin Phoebe's screaming. He shot up out of bed jumped up and shook her awake. Chloe ran to the other side of the apartment to tend to her daughter.

"NO! PLEASE HELP ME!" screamed Phoebe in her sleep.

"Phoebe! Phoebe! Wake up!" Robbie shook her awake. Chloe stroked her forehead and spoke to her gently.

"Baby are you okay?" asked Chloe more concerned. Phoebe woke up and started crying. Chloe embraced her tightly and held her while she was crying.

"Mommy I saw the fire!". Chloe just held onto her closely and stroked her hair. She laid down next to her in the bed and let her cry herself to sleep. Robbie laid back down and tried to sleep, but his cousin's cries, his aunt's hushes, and his uncle's snoring kept him lying awake the whole night.

The Next Day-Metropolis General Hospital

Lois woke up on the sofa next to Oliver's hospital bed and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. As she was washing her face and brushing her hair she observed the face in the mirror staring back at her. She caressed the small wrinkles that now lined outside her eyelids when she smiled, the little creases in her forehead when she raised her eye brows, the extra five pounds around her waist. She felt so far away from the 19-year old army brat who came to Smallville nearly 12 years ago. Really, she had gone to a semester of college (she is going to finish after Robbie finishes), ran an election campaign, become a short-lived superhero (Stiletto), married the love of her life, had a kid, and won a Pulitzer Prize. Now she was 31-years old and she was still going! She zoned back to reality and walked out into Oliver's room. There, he was sitting up stretching his arms.

"Hey, you seem to be doing better" she said walking over to sit on the end of his bed. He smiled his charming smile that still made her swoon every single time.

"Yeah, but I defnatly don't feel better" he said with a chuckle.

"Dr. Kaylin said you can go home today" said Lois relieved.

"Great, that way we can find Patricia" said Oliver.

"Yes, but were not going to focus on her, we are going to get better first". Just then her cell phone rang and the screen filled with Clark's name and picture.

**"Smallville! did you find anything?" asked Lois anxiously. She didn't want Oliver to push himself by going after her.**

**"Well, Chloe and I went to her house, Lois we found two dead children who must have been her own burned to death"**

**"Oh my god, do we know where she is?" asked Lois disturbed.**

**"No, but we're working on it, call everybody and tell them to meet us at the Talon"**

**"Okay Bye"**

**"Bye Lois"**

"That was Clark, they found two burned-to-death children and they look like they were her kids, were all going to meet at the Talon."What are we waiting for? Let's go babe!" said Oliver jumping out of the bed. A starlted Lois stopped him firmly.

"No mister, you are going to take it nice and slow, you stay here while I do the paper work, then I'll meet you in the lobby and we'll go to the car"

"Okay Boss," he said jokingly while giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. She quickly ran out of the room and into the hallway. Oliver sat down on the sofa and gathered his things. He then got his cell phone out and checked his messages. He had one from each of his extended family "Get Well Soon" he smiled, but scrolled through to see if their was anything else. Then his wife called and he picked up his bags and left to meet her in the lobby.


	3. Chapter 3

The Talon

When Lois and Oliver arrived at The Talon, Chloe greeted them with tight and loving hugs. "Oh my god, Oliver you're alright!" Chloe was glad to see her cousins safe. The pitter-patter of little feet running hit the sound barrier of their ears.

"DADDY!" Their son Robbie ran into his arms. Oliver embraced his son tightly and stroked his little head. Tears were streaming down everybody's cheeks, even Lois's. There was many a silent rejoicing. After that Oliver treated evryone to dinner.

Peafife Restaurant

The waitress led the group to Oliver and Lois's usual banquet room and they were all seated. Robbie, Phoebe, and Conner were at one table in the corner, while Oliver, Lois, Clark, Lana, Jimmy, and Chloe were at the main table in the center. Oliver ordered a special 1935 Paris vineyard wine for the occasion. Lois was concerned for him to not drink to much after his ordeal.

"Ollie please be careful, try not to drink to much okay?" said Lois concerned. Oliver (who was sitting with his arm around her shoulder) nodded his head but was sarcastic."Lois, I'm okay really, don't worry about me" said Oliver.

"Jesus, I won't after you almost died on me" she murmured to herself. Oliver pretended like he didn't hear her comment and they continued onto the night as they normally would any night they were at a party. There was lots of laughter and the kids had a great time after their ordeal. Clark and Oliver even decided not to discuss Patricia or anything to do with "saving the world" as Lois and Lana would say to them. The night was tons of fun for everyone but Lois, who was shaken up after what happened. She spent the whole night holding his hand or grasping his knee, as he did the same to her. Robbie came over and sat on his dad's lap.

"Hey buddy, ready to go home? You look like you had a long day" said Oliver patting his back.

"Yeah, I want to watch a movie!" said Robbie excitedly.

"Okay, well we should probably be going" said Lois picking up her purse and standing up with Oliver (who was carrying Robbie). Everybody else stood up and said their goodbyes. Oliver, Lois, and Robbie headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Towers

The family walked through the elevator of their home and plopped down on the couch.

"MOVIE! PLEASE!" said Robbie.

"Okay fine, what movie?" said Lois who was won over the minute Robbie looked at her and asked. Oliver stared at Lois in disapproval, but shook it off with a laugh.

''OPEN SEASON!" shouted Robbie excitedly running to the DVD case. Lois and Oliver rolled their eyes, but they laughed again."Okay, but you have to put it in" said Oliver plopping down on the couch, motioning for Lois to come sit next to him. She curled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Robbie put the DVD in and laid across both of his parent's laps. Lois and Oliver sat and watched the movie (though they were bored to death), Before they knew it, Robbie was sound asleep.

"I'll go put him in bed," whispered Lois, while gently picking him up.

"Okay I'll be waiting for you". said Oliver walking to the bedroom. Lois carried Robbie to his bed. She dressed him in his pajama's and tucked him into his bed.

"Goodnight baby, I love you" she whispered in his ear and kissed him goodnight on his forehead. After shutting the door, she walked into her and Oliver's bedroom and saw him standing in front of the mirror observing his scar on his arm. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and held it to his chest.

"Are you okay"

"Now that I'm with you, and our son is safe, yes, but I will be fantastic once we find this Patricia bitching fire breathing psycho!" said Oliver irritably. Lois put her hand on his face and held it there.

"Ollie, we're okay, our precious baby is okay, everything is okay" she said trying to convince him to let it go. He embraced her and pressed his lips to her hair. His lips made it farther down to her cheek, her neck, her lips. Her soft lips on his lips was his favorite feeling in the universe and everytime it sent an electric shot through his body. He put his hands on her waist, and her slender frame reminded him how fragile she really was. (Even though she played it tough everyday) He removed the orange cotton cardigan that she was wearing to reveal her white tank top. She knew where this was going so she removed his shirt and pants. Slowly her jeans came off and he pressed her into the bed. As they made love to each other throughout the night, their son was fast asleep, finally dreaming happy dreams.

The Next Day

Oliver woke up first to the streaming sunlight through the window. He had his arms protectively around his wife, who was still sound asleep peacefully. Their bodies entwined together from their night of passion. He listened to her soft breaths as her head gently stirred on top of his strong chest. He stroked her hair and forehead. A few minutes later, her beautiful hazel eyes fluttered open and gazed into his dark chocolate eyes.

"Hi" she said softly.

"Why hello? How is the most beautiful woman in the world today?" he said with a huge grin. Oliver felt more in love with her than ever.

"I am perfect, that was the best night's sleep I've had in days" she said chuckling softly.

"Me too, knowing that our family safe and you were are me, I felt so happy, even when you were asleep, It's like I fell in love with you all over again"

"I remember the moment we first met, I had mistaken you for the courier, but I had butterfly's in my stomach the whole time"

"Ha, yeah that was funny, but from that moment on you had me, you just didn't know it yet" he said laughing and kissing her hair.

"We should probably get up, Robbie is going to be up any minute, and this could be awkward for the seven-year old," she said motioning toward their entwined bodies under the thin stood up to open the curtains. Oliver admired her body, which he always found to be the best body in the world, not just because she was his wife, but really because her body was so great and sexy.

"Babe, how about you just come back to bed, I can cancel all of my meetings and so can you" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her back into the bed.

"Ollie, I want to but I can't, I really need to get to the Planet" she said starting towards the shower. She stepped under the burning hot water, and she was startled by a hand around her waist. It was Oliver. He stepped in the shower with her and kissed her under the water. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her more intensely. After a few minutes of pure pleasure she pulled away turning off the water. Lois got out and wrapped herself in a towel. Oliver did the same. She did her hair and he got dressed. After they both were ready she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, and kissed him gently.

"Thank you for the wonderful night and morning, I love you very much" she said. He took her small hands in his and caressed them gently.

"Thank you for being my wife, and the mother of my beautiful child" he kissed her one last time. She started to walk out and as she did she shouted

"Don't forget to take Robbie to school, breakfast is in the fridge so you can heat it up, love you bye!" Oliver chuckled and went to Robbie's room to wake him up.

"Robbie, hey buddy, It's time to wake up" he said sitting on the bed and kissing him on the forehead. He rolled over and said groggily

"I don't want to!"

"Come on you can't be late for school," said Oliver standing up to get Robbie's clothes out of his closet.

"Okay fine" he said sweetly and he got dressed while Oliver heated up the muffins that Lois made yesterday and they gobbled it down. Oliver fixed his business suit, grabbed his briefcase, got Robbie's backpack ready and the two Queen men were off. When Oliver pulled into the parking lot, he got out and took Robbie into his classroom. He met the replacement teacher for his class and asked her about Patricia, she claimed that she was missing. Oliver wasn't sure to believe it or not. He kissed his son goodbye and rushed to his car, because he had a meeting in Metropolis in 30 minutes. He turned on the Radio, and jammed like a teenager again to his old hits from high school days, and drove to Metropolis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Months Later-The Daily Planet

Lois slugged in her desk at the daily planet. Her face was buried in her hands, and she couldn't concentrate. She had been having headaches, dizziness, morning sickness, and she missed two red flowers. She knew exactly what it was again, this time though, she would go to the doctor and save all of the fuss. When she zoned back into earth she stared at her computer screen at her story. The headline said "Really Cool Awesome Headline", and the layout was blank. Clark appeared behind her and she jumped.

"Really? Cool? Awesome? Headline? Wow Lois sounds like the story of a lifetime" he said sarcastically sitting down in his chair at his desk.

"It's coming don't worry, It will eventually come to me" she said grouchily.

"Jeez Lois, I was just kidding, take it easy"

"Smallville, I am trying my best okay!" as she shouted that another throb of pain pounded inside her head. She once again buried her face in her hands and waited for the pain to stop.

"Lois? Are you sure you're okay?" Clark asked concerned. She looked up at him with eyes that said everything she wanted to say, without even talking. They had been friends so long, that Clark knew when this rare, but desperate attitude required action.

"Lois, I'll cover for you, go home and get some rest okay?" he said patting her hand. She began to gather her things and stood up.

"Thanks Clark, it really means alot" she said walking slowly out of the double doors. Clark began to work again, but then stopped suddenly and thought. "_Did she just call me Clark_?"

The Next Day-Metropolis OBGYN Clinic

Lois sat in the OBGYN clinic waiting for the doctor to return with the results. The handsome young Doctor entered the comfortable office she was waiting in and he said down across from her.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Queen you are expecting a baby," he said with a smile. Lois sat stunned. _"My God we've done it again" _ thought Lois. She shook the doctors hand and thanked him. She walked out of the office practically skipping she was so excited. She couldn't wait to tell Oliver and Robbie. Oliver had wanted more kids, and Robbie had mentioned being lonely and wanting a sibling. The only thing was that it seemed this pregnancy so far had been rougher than her last one. But she knew it wouldn't matter once he or she came.


	5. Chapter 5

Queen Towers

After Lois picked up Robbie from school, they went home to wait for Oliver. Lois planned to tell Oliver, than tell Robbie later. Robbie was going over to Clark and Lana's anyways to play with Conner along with Phoebe, Lana was going to pick Robbie up soon. Oliver walked through the elevator and greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Hey, where's Robbie?" asked Oliver.

"Oh he's packing his toys and such, he's going over to The Kent Farm to play with the kids tonight" she said kissing him again.

"Which means, we have the house all alone tonight" said Oliver excitedly. Lois couldn't bare her excitement any longer. Lana came through the elevator.

"Hey you guys!" Lana hugged both of them.

"How are you feeling Oliver?" asked Lana.

"Better, now that everyone is safe" said Oliver.

"How are things at the farm? It seems like a lifetime since I lived there" said Lois with a laugh.

"They're great, now that Clark has got the double identity thing down," said Lana.

"Awesome, I'll get Robbie" said Lois walking down the hall to Robbie's room. Oliver stepped closer to Lana and asked in a hushed voice,

"Did you and Clark find anything on Patricia". Lana looked at him with a neutral expression."No, It's like she vanished off of the planet, no sign of credit cards, her car was abandoned, and her two children of course..." said Lana's voice dying.

"Yeah..., okay well I'm still looking into it, lets try to keep Lois out of this one, I think what happened really shook her up this time," said Oliver. Lana nodded her head.

"Right, conversation officially off the record" said Lana with a smile. Lois walked out of the hallway with Robbie and he ran into his aunts arms.

"AUNT LANA!" shouted Robbie hugging her tight.

"Hey buddy! you ready to have some fun tonight with your cousins?" said Lana taking his back pack of toys and carrying it. She began to walk out of the door.

"Have fun you guys! see you later!" said Lana smiling at Oliver and winking at Lois.

"Bye Lana! Bye Robbie!" said Lois as they walked out of the door and into the elevator. Oliver turned back to his wife and pulled her into his arms.

"So you arranged for us to be all alone, and you made me a special dinner, what do you want?" said Oliver sarcastically. Lois laughed.

"Charming, really charming, but I actually need to tell you something" she said excitedly walking to stand in front of the table full of luxurious food.

"Oh no, what is it?" said Oliver walking towards her again."Well, I don't really know how to say it, um, guess what?" she said excitedly.

"What?" said Oliver curiously.

"I'm pregnant! again!" she shouted. Oliver was so thrilled he ran over to her and swooped her up into his arms.

"Are you serious? We're going to have another one!" he said plastering her face with kisses."Yes! we are going to be a little complete family now!". The couple amazingly managed to calm down and eat their dinner, but the whole dinner was filled with plans, and trying to figure out how to tell Robbie. They both knew that he would be so excited to have a sibling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Months Later-Queen Towers

It was another normal evening for Lois when Oliver was out on a mission, she arranged for Robbie to sleep over at Aunt Chloe's, so she could have a relaxing night to herself. She was only five months along with the baby, so she could still go back to work, but she decided not too, because working herself to the bone wouldn't be healthy for either of them. Her and Oliver decided to find out this time, and they were having a girl. As she sunk into the bathtub, she tried to come with a name. Oliver liked the name Laura, because that was his mothers name, but they had already named Robbie (who's real name is Robert) after his Father. So far Lois was leaning towards Abigail. That was her mother's name. Whilst listening to her ipod in the tub, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Something that felt like a contraction. She knew it was impossible, because she was only five months along. There it was again, the pain, just like it was with Robbie. She remembered reading an article about premature births. She quickly got out of the tub and put some clothes on. Barely able to walk, she stumbled to her cell phone and dialed Oliver's number. She tried all five of his numbers and no answer. She had started to panic. Dialing Chloe's number, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

**"Hey Lois? What's up?" asked Chloe cheerfully. **

**"Chloe? I think I'm in labor, and I can't get ahold of Oliver, but make sure Robbie dosen't worry" Lois struggled to say.**

**"What Oh my God, okay hang in there babe, I'll call Lana and we'll be right there, whatever you do, lay down and put your feet above your head, and do not get up!" Chloe hung up the phone. **

Lois struggled to the couch and propped her feet up. She tried to calm her self by taking deep breaths. Within an hour Chloe and Lana rushed through the door.

"Okay Lois, we're here don't worry" said Chloe running to her side. Lana felt Lois's forehead.

"Chloe, she's burning up" said Lana. Lois struggled to breathe and was beginning to panic.

"Clark went to find Oliver, and Jimmy is bringing the kids later" said Chloe. Lois grasped each of their hands until Oliver arrived 2 hours later. Lana and Chloe moved so Oliver could go to her side.

"Oh Lois, I'm here, I'm so sorry, I've called the best doctors to bring you to" said Oliver kissing her hand and wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Ollie, I don't think she is going to make it'" said Lois raspy.

"Don't say that, I'm going to get you out of here, and she is going to make it, both of you are" said Oliver swooping her up into his arms and carrying her into the elevator. Chloe and Lana followed close behind.

Metropolis General Hospital

After 3 hours of relentless pain for Lois, they had a new daughter, who weighed 4 pounds. Abigail Laura Queen was the smallest baby that Oliver and Lois had ever seen, and she was barely breathing. At five months she wasn't fully developed yet, she was premature. Oliver was having the best prenatal Doctors in the world sent in to help his daughter. Lois on the other hand was as healthy as a horse, but she was freaking out. The doctors insisted she stay in bed, obviously because she had just given birth, but in typical Lois fashion, she stood up just fine, cleaned up and put some clothes on. She was more than ready to help the doctors fight for her daughters life. Their newborn daughter was rushed to intensive care. Lois and Oliver waited in her hospital room. Oliver was holding Lois close. She was crying in his chest.

"I didn't even get to hold her" she said with complete sadness.

"Lois, Abigail is going to be okay, there will be many other chances to hold her, these doctors are brilliant and she will live to grow up and be a beautiful woman just like her mother" said Oliver who was silently tearing up. Just then, a nurse brought a little boy into their room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Queen, your family is waiting in the lobby, and they decided to send your son up here" said the kind nurse. She smiled at Robbie as he ran into his mother's arms.

"Robbie! oh honey I missed you!" said Lois embracing her son tightly and plastering his face with kisses. Robbie hugged his father who held him close.

"Hey Buddy! I love you and I missed you!" said Oliver kissing his forehead. Robbie sat on his Mothers lap and looked at her.

"Mommy? Where is my new sister?". Lois and Oliver glanced at each other.

"She was born, but she was born too early and she isn't fully grown yet, the doctors are trying to make her better" said Lois. Robbie looked at her with sad eyes.

"Is she going to die?" he said on the verge of tears. Lois began to cry again."I don't know baby, I don't know" Lois held him tight and cried with him. Oliver patted Robbie's head and kissed Lois on the cheek, he got up and walked out of the hall. He spotted Abigail's doctor and ran up to him.

"Dr. Mason! How is my daughter?" asked Oliver.

"She is responding well to the treatment, she is breathing pretty well on her own, which is incredibly rare for premature newborns, we are going to have to keep her for at least 3 more months, but I strongly belive she will surive". Oliver had never been so grateful. He hurried back to Lois's room and told her the news.

"Abigail is going to be okay! she has to stay for at least 3 months but she is responding well" Oliver hugged his wife and son.

"Oh thank god" said Lois relieved, she kissed Robbie on the forehead. Oliver kissed Lois on the lips and they were happy for their new family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Years Later-Queen Towers

_Lois saw Robbie chained to the floor and covered in blood. _

_"Oh My God! Oliver he's in here!" Lois and Oliver kicked the door open and ran to their son._

_"Robbie! oh baby, we're going to get you out of here!" cried Lois as she untied his chains on his arms and legs. Robbie fluttered his eyes open but didn't speak._

_"Oh my god Lois?!" said Oliver ripping Robbie's shirt open. Lois screamed at what she saw. A bullet wound. _

_"That god damned man shot him" said Oliver with tears in his eyes. _

_"Oliver, he's dying!" said Lois._

Lois woke up sweating and panting hard. She had dreamt of her own son's close call with death five years ago during Christmas time. It seemed every Christmas that dream happened. This Christmas was no different. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and it was midnight. She turned over to look at her husband. He wasn't there. She stood up and checked the bathroom. He wasn't there either. Lois walked through the whole apartment and couldn't find him. Both of her children were sound asleep in their rooms. Grabbing the phone, she called both of Oliver's cell phones, but there was no answer. She tried his work, but it went straight to voicemail. "_He wouldn't have gone on a mission without waking me" _thought Lois. She called Clark to see if he was out on a mission.

**"Lois, why the hell are you calling me at midnight?"answered Clark.**

**"It's nice to talk to you too Clark" said Lois sarcastically.**

**"Okay kidding, what's up?"**

**"Do you know where Oliver is? Is he out on a mission?" **

**"Not that I know of, did you try LuthorCorp?"**

**"Yeah no answer, I tried all of his cell phones". Just then Lois had an inclination where he was.**

**"Clark?"**

**"Yeah?" **

**"What are you doing right now?"**

**"I'm sitting and reading, Lana is trying to get Conner and Bella to bed" (Clark and Lana now had a daughter who was the same age as Abigail, named Isabella)**

**"Can you speed over here and watch Robbie and Abby, I think I know where Oliver is". **In a second Clark sped in with a whirlwind to the apartment.

"Thanks Clark, this means a lot"

"Sure, Lois where do you think Oliver is?" asked Clark curiously.

"Ever since his parents died he went downhill during the holidays, then after Robbie's ordeal five years ago, he can't stand them, he's probably at the Ace of Clubs""Okay good luck, bring him home"

"Thanks Clark, I will" Lois grabbed her purse and walked into the elevator. She was going to bring her husband back.


	6. Chapter 6

25 Minutes Later-Ace of Clubs

Lois walked into the Ace of Clubs totally under dressed of course, but she didn't care. She scanned the room for Oliver. Sure enough, he was in the corner, completely wasting himself to the a deep breath, she walked towards Oliver. She put her hand on his shoulder lightly.

"Ollie?" she asked gently. Oliver turned around and looked at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Lois, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here" said Oliver coldly. Lois was shocked, he had never used that tone with her.

"I am your wife! why else should I not be here!" she said her tone starting to raise.

"Lois, you're making a scene, just go home and I'll catch up with you later" he said going back to his drinks.

"Oliver, I am not leaving this bar without you" she said strongly.

"Lois! I am trying to help us, okay this just makes me feel better"

"Oh good god! Oliver this is so not you, I thought you were done with this part of your life, you're acting like a teenager, you are not a teenager anymore " said Lois getting angry.

"What If I want to be Lois? What are you going to do about it?" he said turning away.

"Ollie you're a father, a husband, an uncle, a friend, you're an adult and you can't act this way"

"Well I'm going to wether you like it or not, if you really loved me, you'd let me be" said Oliver coldy. Lois held back her tears as she felt her stomach drop.

"Ollie, this isn't you, it's the drink, why are you doing this? you're breaking my heart" she began to cry silent tears. Through his drunken state he didn't realize how hurt and vulnerable she was.

"Lois, I love you, but for your own good please go home, tell Robbie and Abby that I'm on vacation or something" said Oliver all of the sudden softer. He kissed her quickly on the cheek and turned away. Even through her tears she refused to leave without him. There was hardly anyone in the bar. Yep, she could make it appear like he passed out. She creeped around the drunk Oliver and punched him just hard enough to knock him out. It felt wierd to do that, but no one saw and Ollie was okay. She lifted his arm onto her shoulder and dragged him out of the bar. She was proud, she brought her husband home, no matter how bad he just broken her heart.

Queen Towers-The Next Day

Oliver woke up on his couch in his living room. His head hurt and his throat burned. He didn't remember the night before, all he remembered was going to have a drink, then it's all black. He heard the sound of his daughter's voice. She ran in and jumped on him.

"DADDY!" shouted Abigail happily as she jumped on top of him. He kissed her on the forehead and held her tightly. He couldn't believe how much she looked like Lois. She had her hazel eyes, and her natural dark chocolate hair, her sun kissed skin, her little chicklet teeth, and an innocent smile that could light up a room. Although she did have his chin and dimples in her cheeks.

"Hi sweetie! How is my favorite little girl?" She nestled her head on his chest.

"GOOD!" she said. For three years old, she was quite converse and intelligent. Robbie had been the same way. Robbie walked out of his bedroom with his crazy bed head and came into the living room.

"Hey Robbie, how did you sleep?" asked Oliver motioning for him to come and sit down.

"Good! I can't wait until Christmas!" said Robbie excitedly. Oliver observed his sons now more grown up features. It was like looking in a mirror of himself. He had that slightly tan skin, short blond hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, and dimples. He had Lois's mannerisms, and her sense of humor. Both of his children were beautiful, and he was proud of both of them. The thought made him think of his wife. He got up to find her.

"Hey guys, why don't you go get some breakfast, and then we'll go do something" said Oliver. Both of them nodded and Robbie picked up Abigail and brought her to the kitchen.

"Lois? Lois?" he called her name as he walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind him. She was putting her blouse and jeans on. Oliver was shocked that she had completely ignored him. He walked over to her and put his hands on her waist. She immediately pulled away.

"Hey what's the shoulder for?" he asked curiously. She shot him a dagger expression.

"I don't know why don't you ask your vodka buddies?" she said in a cold tone. Oliver knew immediately it was something he did or said last night.

"Lois? What did I do?" asked Oliver desperately.

"I'm surprised you don't remember, It's Christmas Eve for God's sake, Oliver I'm glad Robbie didn't hear it, he would have freaked" said Lois avoiding eye contact.

"Lois? Whatever I did, you know it wasn't me," said Oliver.

"Of course It was you, it's not like you're on drugs or infected by kryptonite, IT WAS COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY YOU!" shouted Lois. Robbie who was listening outside the door shuddered in fear. He had never heard his parents talk to each other like that.

"Lois I didn't mean it, you know how much I love you! I would never do anything to hurt you" he shouted back.

"It's because I know that how it scares me! Oliver I thought that life was past you! When we were first dating, I convinced you to stop all of this shit!" said Lois turning around to finally face him. He walked closer to her.

"I can't help myself Lois! My parents are dead! Robbie almost died five years ago!"

"You think I can't handle that? I was there Robbie is my son too! He is okay! It's over! As for parents, God Oliver My Mother is Dead! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS FEELS?". She began to break down, but kept it in.

"Lois, I'm sor.." Oliver began to say

"You know what Oliver, I don't want to hear it! I'm sick of the excuses! Im taking Robbie and Abby to pick up Conner and Bella and I'm taking them all to go hang out with Jimmy, then I'm going Christmas shopping with Lana, Chloe, and Kara (who was home for Christmas)" she said quickly.

"Lois can we talk about it?"

"Maybe later, whatever I could care less right now! Robbie! Abby! Let's get ready to go" she called to her children to get ready to go their Uncle's house, While Oliver was left in a state of shock. He changed out of his clothes (the same ones he wore to the bar last night) and showered to get clean. Lois left without saying goodbye, and the kids followed her out. Oliver wasn't going to let her go that easy, he had a plan, didn't he always?

Metropolis Downtown Shopping Center

Lois, Lana, Chloe, and Kara all walked the board walk of the downtown shopping destination of Metropolis. All of the girls were chatty, except Lois, who was a bit shaken, after her spat with Oliver. She didn't mean to talk to him so crude, but he just made her so furious, for making her let her guard down last night. Lifting her hand she glanced at her wedding ring on her finger and flinched, she wanted to work it out with him so much, because she loved him so deeply. Chloe noticed her odd behavior and while Lana and Kara into a store, while she sat Lois on a bench and looked her in the eyes.

"Lois, you are acting really bizarre today, is everything okay?" asked Chloe in a concerned tone.

"Yeah Chlo, it's all perfectly fine" snapped Lois. Chloe flinched.

"Okay that remark just ricocheted off of Oliver and hit me" said Chloe. Lois gave up and looked back at her.

"Fine you got me, it's a really long story, but it's complicated" said Lois letting out a sigh.

"Lois, I'm a good listener, and believe me complicated is my territory" said Chloe with a laugh. Lois was still reluctant.

"Come on Lo, what's wrong babe?" asked Chloe concernedly.

"The other night I woke up and Oliver wasn't there, he wasn't even in the apartment, I called Clark to come and watch the kids, I was going to look for him, and I figured out where he would be, the Ace Of Clubs, so I went there and tried to talk him into coming home, he said all of these things, So finally I just knocked him out and dragged him home, but I don't now what to do" said Lois who was now relieved to have told someone what happened. Chloe stared at her in a state of shock and then finally spoke up.

"Lois oh my god, what did he say?" Lois told her everything he said, Chloe nodded her head and listened and gave Lois some sound advice.

"Lois, all of our men screw up, they're not perfect and we know Oliver and his problems about this, you should talk to him and work it out" said Chloe knowing that it's easier said then done in Lois's case. Lois had a neutral expression on her face and it was silent between the cousins, until Lana and Kara returned with shopping bags full of goodies. They shopped for a few more hours, then they went out to Lunch. Then they picked up the kids from Chloe and Jimmy's apartment, and they said their goodbyes. Lois drove Robbie and Abigail home.

Queen Towers

Lois and the kids walked through the elevator and into the apartment. They ran to play in their rooms, while Lois began to walk to her bedroom. She started to undress out of her jeans and blouse, into sweats and a camisole. Oliver stepped out from the bathroom. They made eye contact but didn't speak. After a few awkward seconds, Oliver spoke.

"Lois?" he asked gently while walking to stand behind her. Lois was silent.

"Lois, I want you to listen to me, I can't explain my actions last night, but I want to move on and get past this, because one fight isn't worth our whole marriage" said Oliver solemnly. Lois turned around to face him. He took her hands in his and pulled her closer.

"I went out for a drive to Smallville, just to see the countryside again, I was listening to the radio when the song "I Want To Grow Old With You" that WESTLIFE sings, came on the radio, do you remember what that song means to us?". Lois remembered almost instantly. It took her a few moments to speak, but finally she did.

"It was our first dance at our wedding," said Lois. Oliver nodded his head in agreement. He nestled his nose behind her ear and whispered

"Do you remember the lyrics?". Lois couldn't help but smile.

"Every word," she said as she lifted her chin to look at him.

"Our favorite most meaningful part was..." Oliver was now quizzing her.

"I want to be there for you, share in everything you do" quoted Lois. He pulled her into an embrace.

"That's right, Lois I want to be there for you and share in everything you do, because I love you, more than anything in the universe, and I love our children more than anything in the universe" said Oliver lovingly.

"How can I believe that?" said Lois doubtfully. Oliver grabbed her hand bearing her wedding ring, as he did the same to his and he brought them together so the bands were touching.

"You can believe it because of the vows we took as we slipped on these rings 11 years ago," he said kissing her forehead softly. Lois truly felt forgiving now, which was rare for her.

"Let's start fresh, I promise you I'll get my problem resolved," said Oliver hopefully. Lois gazed into his eyes and took his face in her hands. She gently touched her lips to his as he did the same to her lips.

"Is that a yes?" asked Oliver curiously. Lois just kissed him again.

"Okay I guess so" said Oliver happily.

"Merry Christmas Oliver" said Lois kissing him one more time.

Queen Towers-Christmas Day

The Queen children were sitting around their Christmas tree, opening their gifts and screaming gleefully, as Lois and Oliver looked on. When Robbie and Abigail finished opening their gifts, they ran off to play with them, then it was time for Mom and Dad to exchange gifts. Lois went first and gave Oliver his gift. It was a golden watch, and the face plate was a picture of Lois, Robbie, and Abigail. Oliver smiled a huge smile like a kid in a candy store.

"So we'll always be with you, no matter where you are in the world" said Lois softly. Oliver pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks Lois! Oh this means so much to me". Oliver pulled a velvet blue box out and handed it to Lois. She looked at him curiously and then she opened the box.

"Oh Ollie! It's beautiful!" she said gasping at the glistening emerald opal in the box. Oliver smiled in satisfaction.

"It's made from a broach that Queen Victoria wore at her coronation, I thought you both had alot in common too, both smart, beautiful, sexy, and controlling" said Oliver with a chuckle. Lois gently punched him the shoulder.

"Ollie!". They both laughed then became relaxed again.

"Oliver, thank you so much" said Lois leaning over to kiss him on the lips. He kissed her back then pulled away.

"I love you Lois" said Oliver.

"I love you Oliver" said Lois. And with that he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Once again the Queen Family was happy, safe, and sound.

Epilogue

Patricia Thomas was found by Oliver and his team in South America not too long after that Christmas Day. She was put under arrest on multiple charges, including the murder of her two children Lisa and Isaiah and was eventually sentenced to life in prison. She died 5 years into her sentence. As for Lois and Oliver, they will continue their adventures throughout their lives.


End file.
